familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Picker (1866-1934)
|long_name=James Picker |birth_year=1866 |birth_month=7 |birth_day=27 |birth_locality=Carcoar, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1934 |death_month=5 |death_day=18 |death_locality=Trunkey Creek, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1891 |wedding1_month=6 |wedding1_day=27 |wedding1_locality=Bigga, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |remains_year=1934 |remains_month=5 |remains_day=20 |remains_address=Bigga Cemetery |remains_locality=Bigga, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituary MR. JAMES PICKER Another Pioneer Passes Mr. James Picker, of "Farm Cove" Station, Bigga, died suddenly at noon on Friday, at the residence of his daughter, Mrs. Edgar Marks. The deceased, who had been in indifferent health for lhe past couple of months, was receiving medical attention from Dr. Alagna, of Bigga. The end, however, came rather unexpectedly. The late Mr. Picker, who had reached the 68th milestone, was born at Markdale, and when quite young came with his parents and other members of the family to Bigga where his father, the late William Picker, selected land which, like practically all the other land around Bigga at that period, was thickly timbered and entailed laborious work in fencing, ring-barking, etc., in order to improve the holding. The deceased and his elder brothers gave of their best; working ungrudgingly to help their father. Their hearty co-operation was a valuable asset in building up the home. Eventually, and when quite a young man, the late Mr. Picker selected land for himself. He worked early and late in improving his selection, though his income was small he managed to carry on. He possessed that building spirit which was character- istic of many of our early settlers. Ultimately his perseverance, energy, and thrift gained for him unqualified success. Several properties were acquired by him and improved in such a thorough manner that he was looked upon as one of the most successful landowners in the Bigga district and his properties rated amongst the best. They late Mr. Picker was extremely kind-hearted and considerate, showing consideration for those less fortunate than himself by creating employment on his properties. Jim Picker, as he was familiary known, set a fine example. He gave out work at a living wage throughout the past three years and no honest toiler was turned down. He believed in the biblical term,, "Do unto others as you wish to be done unto you." This was his motto right throughout his life. The deceased was truly a big-hearted Australian. Though of a retiring disposition: he was an exemplary citizen and neighbour. Sympathetic in sickness, honest, and his word was his bond. All these attributes gained for him countless friends who will deplore the passing of such an excellent citizen. The late Mr. Picker took a keen interest in sport during his younger days and was a good pigeon shot, being one of the early members of the old Bigga Pigeon Club. He was also a prominent member of the old Rifle Club and an expert rifle shot. He also took an interest in cricket. The deceased married Miss Ruth Webster, of Binda, who predeceased him 24 years ago. His surviving brothers are Thomas, John, William, Fred, George Reuben and Richard (Bigga), Benjamin and Sidney (Sydney). The members of his family are Mervyn and William (W.G.), sons, and Mrs. Selby Blackmail and Mrs. Edgar Marks, daughters. The burial, which took place at the Bigga cemetery on Sunday afternoon last, was largely attended, representatives attending from Crookwell, Markdale, Binda, Grabine, and several other centres. Prior to the interment the Rev. Hugh Morton conducted a service in All Saints' Church of England, delivering a feeling address. The floral tributes, which were many, showed a tribute of respect from the following: May, Edgar and family; Bill, Stella and Max; Amy, Selby and family; Mervyn, Evelyn and. Myra; John and Sarah; Ben and family; Bill and Chris.; Reuh, Lizzie and Hedley; Fred and Addie; Dick and Laura; George, Corrie and family; Charlie, Lil and Colin; Annie, Aub and Lloyd; Mr. and Mrs. J. H. Hailstone and Mrs. Hailstone; Harold and Hazel; Allan, Ivy and family; Una and. Bill; all at "Pine Gully"; Perce, Ida and family; Fred, Timie and family; Stan, and Thelma; Gordon and Sarah; Harry, Annie and family; Selby and Elsie; Mr. and Mrs. J. Hudd and Violet; Harold and Hilda; Alex and Eva Large; Elsie and family; Les and Nellie Newliam; Emily and Hil ton; Bill and Phyllis; Vic. Margaret and Horace; Ollie, Vera and Colin; Mr.; and Mrs. T. W. Joliiffe and fam ily; Willie, Melila and family; Mrs. Pagett, Bill and Eva; Mr. and Mrs. Geo. Hearn; Mr. and Mrs. Hector McDonald. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales